Along Comes Mary  MARY SUE!
by Leylin
Summary: Ein Sammlung etwas lang geratener 400-Wörter-Drabbles.  Ihr sagt, das gibt's nicht? Sehr wohl, im HP-Universum gibt's alles - außer Grenzen!  Starring Harry, Draco, Mary Sue und Co. Und nicht zu vergessen: ein Haufen Klischees!
1. Drabble 1

_Ein etwas lang geratener 400-Wörter-Drabble. Hermine macht in einem Klassenzimmer eine schockierende Entdeckung..._

_Viel Spaß, lasst ein kleines Review da, Leylin ;-)_

**

* * *

**

**Der golden-silberne Mittelweg – WTF? – Ein Drabble**

Es war ein schöner Tag draußen. Die peitschende Weide verspeiste Vögelchen und Hermine streifte allein durch die Gänge Hogwarts', als plötzlich aus einer nahe gelegenen Tür Schreie drangen.

Hermines Gryffindor-Helden-Gen schlug sofort Alarm und sie riss die Tür auf. Ihr fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als sie Harry sah, der gerade Draco nahm und ihn dabei auspeitschte.

„Warum tut ihr euch so was an?", platzte sie heraus.

Harry und Draco hielten inne und schauten Hermine an.

„Nun", meinte Harry, „Komplizierte Geschichte. Wir lieben uns ja schon ewig. Du weißt schon, Seelenpartner und so…"

„… Aber irgendwie ist es auch immer recht lustig, sich gegenseitig fiese Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen und sich zu verfluchen", fügte Draco hinzu.

„Also dachten wir, wir wählen einfach den goldenen Mittelweg", zwitscherte Harry fröhlich.

„Hast du gerade _golden_ gesagt?", zischte Draco. Die grauen, unergründlichen Seen in seinen Augen gefroren zu eiskalten, aber _wunderschönen_ Kristallen.

„Ja. Und?"

„Ich bin für den _silbernen_ Mittelweg! Immerhin treiben wirs auch immer _unten_ im Kerker in einem der vielen leeren Räume ohne Türschloss."

„Draco, du bist so ein böser Junge. Wie oft hab ich dir gesagt, du sollst mir nicht widersprechen?" Mit einem lauten Zischen schlug die rot-grün-gestreifte Peitsche wieder auf Draco nieder.

„Oh nein! – Oh JA! Ja, Jay, ja!"

Harry hielt inne. „Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?"

„Jay?", wiederholte der arrogante, selbstgefällige Eisprinz unterwürfig, „Nach deinem Vater. Harry ist doch so langweilig… Jay klingt viel cooler!"

„Draco, weißt du es denn nicht? Ich bin nicht James' Sohn, sondern das Kind von Sevi und Voldi!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf ob solcher Dummheit. Sie hat das natürlich gewusst. Sie wusste immer alles.

Draco strahlte und seine Augen schmolzen wieder zu unergründlichen, tiefen, _wunderschönen_ Seen (zum Glück ist Jay- äh, Harry nicht wasserscheu…) „Oh, kannst du mich ihnen mal vorstellen?"

„Gute Idee. Bald ist das Einführungsritual der Todesser, da gehen wir hin!"

„Oh ja, ich wollte immer schon Todesser werden!"

„Ja, wie dein Vater, nicht wahr, Lui?"

„Mein Vater ist doch nicht Lucius, Dummerchen!"

„Wer dann?"

„Die Veela Marty Stu!"

„Woher soll ich das denn bitte wissen?"

„Ich hätte das gewusst!", meinte Hermine.

„Mine, verschwinde. Wir haben da noch was fertig zu bringen." Harry blickte vielsagend auf Dracos und seinen eng verbundenen Körpern."

„Boah, sagt bloß nicht, ihr könnt nach so viel Gequatsche immer noch!", staunte Hermine.

Draco und Harry schauten Hermine stolz an: „Jou, wir schaffen das!"


	2. Drabble 2

_Meine Muse hat kurzerhand beschlossen, aus meinem Drabble eine Drabblesammlung zu machen. Hier also unter neuem Titel ein weiterer 400-Wörter-Monster-Drabble._

_(Vielen Dank, __**zissy**__, für dein Review! Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat und hoffe, dass du auch hier Lachen kannst. *g*)_

_Also viel Spaß, Leylin_

* * *

**Warum man einer Mary Sue nie trauen sollte…**

Wie der Wirbelwind und mit einem Sturm in den grauen, _wunderschönen_ Augen rannte Draco zu Harry. Harry, der gerade zu Boden sank, nachdem ein grüner Blitz sich in ihm versenkt hatte.

„Harry!", schrie Draco in einer hohen, glockengleichen Veelastimme aus und rannte auf Besagten zu. Mit einem Blick aus seinen Veelaaugen tötete er Voldemort und sank dann neben Harry nieder.

Es war egal, dass er Todesser und damit auf der anderen Seite war. Es war egal, dass er gerade mit wilder Freude in den silbernen, _wunderschönen_ Augen Ron ermordet hatte. Plötzlich wusste er es. Er liebte Harry, hatte es immer schon getan. Nun wurde dem kühlen, beherrschten Eisprinzen, der gerade herzhaft zu heulen begann, klar, dass er sich deshalb nie ganz gefühlt hatte. Harry war sein Seelenpartner gewesen. Blaise hatte das gesagt, Snape hatte das gesagt, tausende FF-Leser hatten es ihm versichert, doch er hatte ihnen nie geglaubt.

Der schmale, zierliche Slytherin hob Harry, der in den letzten Ferien einen halben Meter gewachsen war, mit Leichtigkeit auf und trug ihn schniefend und silberne (!) Tränen vergießend zum Schloss.

„Blaise! Harry ist tot! Und er war mein Seelenpartner!"

Blaise zuckte die Achseln. „Da hilft nur noch eins. Du musst wohl vom Astronomieturm springen."

Als Draco Hermine vorbeigehen sah, drückte er seinen Harry, den er über alles liebte, mit einem „Halt das mal kurz" Blaise in die Arme und rannte auf den Gryffindor zu.

„Hermine! Harry, er war mein Seelenpartner!"

Hermine, ignorierend, dass Draco ihr Feind war, reckte nur besserwisserisch ihr Kinn: „Das hab ich gewusst."

Draco verdrehte seine silbernen, _wunderschönen_ Augen und rannte auf Mary Sue zu. Sie war neu auf der Schule und im Handumdrehen zum beliebtesten Mädchen geworden, weil sie einfach ALLES konnte. Ron zum Schwulen machen? Kein Problem! Seamus schwanger werden lassen? Kein Problem! Allen auf den Sack gehen? Kein Problem!

„Harry ist tot! Hilf mir!", bettelte Draco, seinen Malfoy-Stolz vergessend.

„Kein Problem", zwinkerte sie und schnipste mit dem Finger. Plötzlich stand Harry wieder vor ihm. _Quicklebendig_!

„Brauchst du sonst noch jemanden? Sirius?" Schnipp. _Quicklebendig_!

„Dumbledore?" Schnipp. _Quicklebendig_!

„Voldie?" Schnipp.

_Oh scheiße_.

„MUHAHA! Avada Kedavra!"

Harry, der gerade auf Draco zurennen wollte, kippte wieder um. _Quicktot_. (Neologismen sind HIPP*!)

„Mary Sue! Du Vollpfosten! Kannst du denn gar nichts richtig machen?"

„Sorry, ich bin doch nur ein kleines, armes Mädchen, das ein paar Reviews will…"

Dumbledores Augen glitzerten. „Reviews kann ich nicht anbieten. Aber wie wärs mit einem Zitronendrop?"

* * *

_*HIPP gehört nicht mir (auch wenn ich gerne Mal ein Gläschen verputze…), sondern Claus Hipp! Ich verdiene hier auch kein Geld für Schleichwerbung! *g*_

_Und im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore habt ihr das mit den Reviews bestimmt drauf, also lasst bitte eins da für die arme Leylin!_


End file.
